Welcome to Dreamland
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: your pod crashed on dreamland, your a human, second in command on your ship, Nirvana Passing over the Golden Galaxy, your data pod was coming back with you in it. Things took a turn for the worse, now, your on Dreamland. What is to happen now? *Reader First Person POV*


**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Default Chapter**

**Visitor**

It all happen so fast, I remember it as the pod was destroyed. I can hear the wind howled as I become out cold due to impact of the explosion. Then a loud sound, it was cold. A warm feeling was blocked out by my suite. I can't remember anything after that, that's when I heard voices.

"What is it?" said something in a language that roughly sounded English, with a mix of something else. I felt my systems come back on, as my computers voice told me my state.

_20% of your body is bruised and possible scratched. I detect one broken leg bone. And possible a mild head injury._

I nodded to her, as the image faded, "Smash it with your hammer!" said a voice that sounded older and more easier to hear. Another voice, a girl joined in.

"Don't just attack every thing that you don't understand." I moved slightly, and my vision open to a colorful world, much more than Earth. All the people moved back away as I raised up slowly.

"Silmeria, status of world." they possible didn't understand me at all. A women with short hair and digital image appeared on my helmet screen.

_This world is one outside the Nirvana's range, I do know that the life here is in the form of evolved Mushrooms. It's air is a little unlike your own,Commander (Last Name). Also, the king is rather, arrogant from what our scanners picked up._

"And their language?" I asked calmly.

_Much like our own, but, a little different. Do you want me to translate? _I nodded to her, gripping the young girls arm. She was a little frighten. At least it's painless, voice started up gain. The knowledge was transferred, as a penguin raised a hammer.

"Stop!" I said to him, he looked surprised. Others began to whisper among each other. He looked shocked, staggering back with the hammer.

"I don't wish to harm anyone on this planet." I told them, a snail moved to the penguins side.

"It can talk!" he shrieked, or I think it's a he. I sighed and turned to the girl.

"Where am I?" seeing as she was the one who stood up for me. She was a shocked but smiled a little.

"This is the planet Popstar, you in Dreamland." she told me, I looked to the sky.

"Oh God in heaven." I muttered, then held out my hand to her,

"I am Commander _(Last Name) (First Name) _But call me _(Y/N) _." she smiled at me, and shook my hand. I looked up at the penguin. My eyes narrowed under my helmet. I hate men that think like he dose.

"I take it as your the king of this land, you should know that first impressions are important to my kind." I told him simply. He growled, and raised his hammer again, Silmeria raised the shield and it bounced off was little damaged to it. I smiled at the girl, who looked at me.

"Are you a knight?" she asked, seeing as I looking the part. I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"I am second in command on my ship, the Nirvana. We were passing over the Golden Galaxy, when my pod from gathering data was destroyed." I explained the everyone, my eyes seeing three people watching everyone. They began to talking to themselves, and a guy in a suite approached me.

"Welcome to Cappy Town, I am the mayor." he introduced himself as I stood up, as tall as the king. I rivaled him strength. He took a step back, and little men held spares to me. I told Silmeria for the beam blade. She told me, that only that and my air systems were online, as well as the shields. She was fixing everything else.

"I suggest, you call them off." I hissed, the king did so reluctantly, I put my weapon away.

"(Y/N), what are you?" asked the girl, I smiled under my helmet. She was a curious one.

"I am a Human, from a plant, a good 3 billion light years away from here, Earth." I told everyone, they all began to speak in hushed tones. I sighed as the king gave up, and stalked off.

"Earth?" the girl asked, "Oh, my name is Tiff." I nodded to her.

"yes, Earth, a place with Human life." I told them, Tiff smiled at me. I knew that being here was going to be an adventure

**R&R for more, Reader First Person POV.**


End file.
